


【女博x阿】我的小猫咪

by toooo413



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toooo413/pseuds/toooo413
Summary: 心理gb  女博x阿生理bg  阿x女博看清楚求求了，别骂我，不喜欢不要看求求很变态，不要随便点轻微暴力，穿孔，尿道侵入，高潮控制，射尿（）
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	【女博x阿】我的小猫咪

并不是所有的小猫咪都会乖乖听话。

博士趴在他小猫咪的身上，撑着脑袋，从叮叮咣咣的试管中挑了个没贴标签的——压根儿也没有哪一管会贴注意安全的标签。

“这个怎么样，粉红色的，多漂亮。”

黑棕毛色的小猫并没有什么心情和博士来讨论哪一管药水打到他的身体里会比较好。

傻子才会选。

博士温柔的安抚着小猫的脸，顺着细腻的绒毛撩拨着金色猫眼的轮廓。

“宝贝，你最好不要乱动。”

阿的爪子往博士的脸上抓来，毛茸茸的肉球里却藏着尖刀一样的指甲，向任何一个想要侵犯他的人示威。

嘎巴一声，纤细的手腕就无力的垂在床上。

“哈、老板，下次动手前能不能打个招呼。”

小猫咪疼的冷汗都打湿了细毛，顺着毛峰凝成了一个小尖尖，随着菲林身体的不自然抖动落在床单上。

博士并没有很关注被她扭脱臼的那只手腕，她想她的小猫咪或许很适合蝴蝶结。

把试剂吸入针管以后，博士的视线终于停在了小猫咪的脸上。

被她骑在身下的小男孩？或许可以这样说。

“叫我一声姐姐，宝贝。”

博士俯下身，他们俩的身高差基本可以忽略不计，所以在性爱的时候格外的契合，她俯下身，虔诚的吻着她的小猫咪黑色的鼻尖，然后在小猫咪急切求吻的凑上来的时候再用手臂撑开距离。

之前被注入了虚弱药剂的菲林根本无力反抗，要不是他这一次偷袭失败，那管被恶意加大浓度的药也不会进了他自己的血液。

阿的瞳孔缩成狩猎时的尖锐的细缝，狠狠的盯着身上的女人。

“叫一声就不打给我了吗？”

“当然不是，”博士像是听到了什么绝妙的笑话，把躺在床上浑身无力的小猫咪捞了起来，勉强摆成一个乘骑的姿势，“宝贝，你最好不要用左手撑着，不然回头真的会很惨的。”

小猫咪下意识的甩了甩脱臼的左手，疼的呲牙咧嘴。

博士满足的看着身下因为疼痛而打颤的大猫，再加上顶在她花穴口的硬物，非常有成就感了。

“你不想试试这管新药吗？”

博士轻浮的抬起阿的下巴，就像是抬起一个廉价男孩的大腿，注视着金色的眼瞳时好像在看兔儿爷的玉柱，弯腰低头，从菲林布满绒毛的锁骨处舔了上去，留了一脖颈的水印，直到作乱的舌头被她廉价小猫的尖牙叼住狠狠吸吮，像是把她身体里的水分都要吸过去一样凶狠。

“老板，当然是，”小猫咪的尖牙把博士的舌头划破了，两个人混合着血液和唾液纠缠接吻，“打给我试试啊。”

后颈上并没有预想的刺痛，香喷喷的女孩子的唇舌堵住了小猫咪疑惑的语句。

勾起舌尖细细的舔舐着小猫咪的贝齿，就能让可爱的猫科动物浑身颤抖，结果就是她好胜的小猫咪会卖力的压过博士口腔的每一寸，直到把所有氧气从博士的肺部榨干为止，博士的手因为兴奋而抖着，粗暴的扯开猫咪的中式衣物，用指甲抠了抠小猫咪的乳头。

“别...真的有点疼...”

不听话的小猫咪不得已的抬起右手想要阻挡，结果就是失去支点以后仰摔回了床铺上。

两人的裤子早就一团糟的扔在地上，下体唯一的区别就是博士多了一条湿答答的内裤。

博士一只手撑在床上，把原本卡在阿的裆部之间的腿挪了出来，正跨在对方挺立的肉棒上，却不再下压刺激以及被前列腺液弄的水淋淋的龟头，而是拿起针管，笑意盈盈的在小猫咪的面前晃悠。

细长冰凉的针头，被拿来拨动胸前充血涨大的肉粒，惹得小猫咪忍不住挺胸，像是要把奶头送进博士嘴里一样，咿咿呀呀的叫床，是阿最擅长的。

“老板...你...你舔舔另一个好不好？”

阿挺了挺腰胯，让备受冷落的性器摩擦在女孩的大腿上，圆润的龟头不停的隔着内裤戳刺着博士的花口，下体上的肉刺让博士有些不爽。

博士用行动告诉阿，她拒绝了这个无理的请求，“不过你可以自己捏一捏，捏软一点哦。”

博士冲小猫咪色情的抛了个媚眼，转身从床头柜上找来一只耳钉，然后拍开小猫咪捏着自己乳头的手，揪起一边软嫩艳红的奶头，用耳钉戳了戳。

阿被即将要刺穿的认知吓得炸了毛，扭动着腰向后逃离，却被床头板挡住了去路，慌张至极的用仅存的手抓住博士，软声求饶：“姐姐，求你...这个不要好不好？”然后主动献上自己的唇舌，带着小小肉刺的猫舌舔在博士的耳朵根，带来一片舒爽的战栗。

“我就想给你戴一个，”博士黏黏糊糊的回舔阿毛茸茸的大耳朵，“你会喜欢的。”

耳钉穿过乳头嫩肉的时候，阿一下子疼的肉棒都软了，博士给耳钉的另一面戴上硅胶阻，防止尖锐的一头戳伤其他的地方，然后轻轻舔去顺着乳头纹路渗出的血液。

咸的。

小猫咪的后背靠在床头板上嘶嘶喘气，博士就凑过去吻她的小猫。

“别哭得太早，我们的针还没打呢。”

“喵呀...你才是最可怕的那个。”她的小猫咪送给她最贴心的称赞，整只毛绒绒都埋在她怀里，她轻拍着猫咪的后背，抓住猫咪摇动的尾巴，从根部撸到尾巴尖儿，来回几次，就能感觉到又有东西戳着她的小腹了，头部随着主人的颤抖在她的身上画出黏腻的水渍，热乎乎的肉体不满足的四处磨蹭着。

博士给了小猫咪想要的奖励，用力又快速的撸动着挺胀的肉茎，又精细的把顶部的嫩皮扒开，凌虐的按压着最脆弱的见不得光的粉嫩头部。

小猫咪早就抖成了筛子，嘴里姐姐老板博士呼乱地叫，两只长手环在博士的肩头，整只猫都挂在女孩身上。

“不喜欢吗？”博士对着炸了毛的大耳朵里吹气。

阿喘着粗气，喵喵叫着喜欢，还要。

倒是一点儿也不口是心非，博士对于这种性格格外的受用。

像是拧着水龙头一样，沾满了黏液的手指扭转着膨大的龟头，要是低下头去仔细看，不难发现嫣红的尿道口都已经难耐的张开了，像是小猫咪上面的那张嘴一样，一开一合，和他的主人说还想要更舒服的。

博士突然有了更有趣的想法，灵光一闪。

手指抠挖着尿口，生涩的刺激感顺着尿路一直延伸到阴茎根部，会阴处早就硬邦邦了，还被博士的另一只手反复的按压揉软。

只要按那么几次，怀里的小猫就会尖叫着又流出一摊清液，涂的两人的腿根处到处都是水。

差不多了，博士舔舔阿的嘴唇，翻身去床头柜的医疗箱里找出一小截软细管——是阿的医疗箱。

把细软管换在针头的位置，博士回去握着阿紧张的肉茎，食指拨了拨被捏弄开的马眼。

“忍一忍。”

小猫咪的长腿就要往博士的身上踢，真是个不认主的小猫，博士不满的揪住猫咪的耳朵拉到面前，在对方吃痛的时候发出警告——不想浑身上下的关节都脱臼的话，请继续。

博士满意的看着小猫咪不再闹腾，或许这就是驯养野猫的法子，不人道，但是有效。

再补一句乱动的话可能以后下面就废了哦，我倒是不介意去找其他的菲林啦。

得到小猫咪充满敌意的视线，还有更乖巧的反应。

从来没有被触碰过的脆弱尿道被软管一寸一寸侵入摩擦，阴茎被欺负的火辣辣的，就连尿道口都颤抖着吐出管子上被涂的过多的润滑液，不管是生理上还是心理上的被自己的博士上司侵入的事实都让阿的泪腺不受控制，等到博士小心翼翼把所有液体都挤入小猫咪的膀胱里后，却只是把针管给拔去了，留下软管插在宝贝猫咪的阴茎里，没能被挤入身体的那部分液体就停留在管子里，把输精路线堵得严严实实。

“可惜打不了蝴蝶结。”

给长出来的一截软管打了结后，博士弹了弹猫咪已经涨成了紫红色的肉棒，“下次再试试。”

射精被阻碍的猫咪用行动表达了不满，怀抱着博士啃咬着人类白皙的皮肤，在明显的肩颈处留下一片暧昧的红痕。

博士怜爱的捏着猫耳朵，毛绒绒圆滚滚的头埋在她的胸口，缺爱的小猫尤其喜欢她女性特征的部分，把她的乳房嘬的啧啧出声，像是要把博士的并没有的奶水也要吸出来似的，舌尖舔挖着女性涨大奶珠中的奶孔，白软的乳肉被尖锐的指甲抓出了凌乱的红印。

小猫咪的手被博士接了回去以后，就被猫咪恶意的报复了一番，此时两个奶子被弄的又酸又涨。

奶头被兽牙轻咬研磨的时候，博士忍不住想要绞紧双腿远离危险源，可是野性逐渐恢复的猫咪并没有给她这个机会，整个人都被菲林狠狠拥入怀里的感觉既压迫又带着原始的兴奋，让博士情不自禁的扭动腰胯，把伸出舌尖的阴蒂和阿的大阴茎摩擦，内裤的布料早就被两人的体液染的没有干净的地方，被蹭的不够尽兴的博士脱了一边的腿，正堪堪的挂在另一边的大腿上。

“呀啊——阿好棒...最喜欢阿了——”

阿知道他的博士只有在床上才会娇滴滴的撒娇，顺着博士捧他的手一路吻了上去，算是之前的回礼。

猫咪确实很会舔弄和亲吻，博士被亲的舒舒服服，伸手去拉小猫咪在自己股间作乱的爪子。

“你又不剪指甲，不许你弄我里面。”

阿发出不满的呼噜声，博士自觉的把这声音归为舒服的呼噜，然后把猫咪的爪子带到他的肉茎处，像是第一次教他的小猫咪一样，带领着对方手淫。

阿已经忍耐了太久了，撸动了几下就身体痉挛的想要射精，手指想去把插在尿道里的管子取出去，却被他的博士半路截胡。

博士一只手拉着阿的手继续撸管自慰，另一只手捏着软管的一头，缓缓的向上提，被插入的尿路管道爽的猫咪浑身发抖，他乖巧的用鼻头蹭着博士的下巴，想讨主人的欢心，换来一次被延迟太久的射出。

管子就要被抽出的时候，阿的肉棒终于释放的开始抖动，连龟头的小口都缓缓绽开，就在精液要冲出尿口的时候，充满着液体的软管被博士强硬的插了回来，强行把即将射出的精子们又挤了回去。

精液逆流的疼痛逼得猫咪不停惨叫，颤抖痛苦又爽极的身体无论如何也阻止不了博士手上的动作，可是给尿路造成阻塞的软管依旧挡不住浓稠的精水，被软管草熟了的尿道开始放松，失禁的感觉贯穿阿的身体直达混混沌沌的大脑，白灼顺着博士捏着的软管一抽一插被带了出来，溅的到处都是。

等到这一场艰难的射精结束后，博士终于把软管抽了出来，被刺激过头的下体甚至都没有软下去，红肿的马眼一股一股的吐着白色的乳液，她的小猫咪都哭成了个泪人儿。

博士并没有给小猫咪喘息的机会，按了按阿的小腹，成功的让声音略显嘶哑的兽人向她求饶。

博士叹了口气，她早就和她的小猫咪说过了，求饶只会让她更有施虐欲罢了，或许她的小猫咪就是想要她继续欺负自己？

“求你...姐姐...会尿出来的...”

刚刚高潮过后的猫咪失去了反抗的力气，被体型相差无几的博士圈在怀里欺负，酸麻的阴茎被持续狠戾的撸动着，肿胀的尿眼再次被拨开抠挠，两颗刚刚出货的卵蛋也被挤压着下一轮的库存，茎体涨的比以往任何一次都粗大，血管扑通扑通输送着勃起所需要的能量，还被博士微凉的指尖顺着青筋勾画脉络，阿尖叫着被迫迎接又一次的激烈高潮。

直到猫咪射出淡粉色的尿液的时候，博士还在给阿打着飞机，阿早就哭的没了泪水，体液除了射出去的那些，就只剩嘴角流出的口水了，顺着阿绷紧了的脖颈留在胸口的毛发里。

“粉色的哦。”

博士亲吻着阿有些脱力而下垂的眼皮，顺着阿的体重被压在床上，两个人衣衫凌乱的相互拥吻，发出衷心的称赞，“我家的小猫咪真是与众不同。”

“如果以后眼睛不往其他的博士身上瞟的话，就更棒了。”

小猫咪毫不避讳的给老板翻了一个白眼。

现在是他伏在博士的身上，被博士撩拨一番又恢复活力的肉棒在湿润的腿根处乱戳，阿握着自己的凶器，用粗大的龟头不停的扫着博士的肉缝，还顶弄着探出头的花芽，惹得博士不停的出着水。

“嗯...老板...姐姐？姐姐呀...让阿进去好不好...”

小猫咪哄骗着他的博士，他被欺负的过头的下体急需一个温柔乡，随着细腰的起伏不断的用充血的头部撞开花穴口，想要探身进入，一亲芳泽。

“啊嗯...你别...啊！”

突然被顶入的快感让博士惊慌失措，幸好他的小猫咪被调教的足够听话，在没有允许的前提下再艰难的忍着也不会强行进来。

粗大的肉棒不舍的又退了出去，女性温暖湿润的穴道在引诱着他，他太想服从本性把博士压在身下粗暴的中出了，最好能顶到老板的最深处，然后把他的精子射进去，让他的老板给他怀上一窝小猫仔才好。

被喜爱的肉茎不断挤压着花芽的感觉并不好受，再加上她的小猫还啃咬着她的奶头，揉搓着她的下体，快感大于控制欲的时候会让博士很有危机感。

博士即将高潮，颤抖着把压在身上的猫咪掀在一边，跨了过去，直直的对准粗硬的肉茎坐了下去，又快又尽力，坐下去的瞬间被插的过深，眼前像是有白光炸开，花穴因为高潮而剧烈收缩的吸吮着阿的阴茎，差点就把阿又给夹射了。

恶劣的性子和博士相比并没有多大上下的猫咪没有给博士高潮后适应的机会，撑起上身，握着女性揉软纤细的腰肢反复的向上顶弄，每顶一次，都能听到博士尖细颤抖的叫床声，叫的他更硬更粗了。

兽人的体力总是很好的，阿从来没有什么九浅一深的规则，每一次都要插到最深处才尽兴，大力的顶弄使得博士的乳肉在他面前上下抖动，他便快准狠的咬上去，在乳尖附近啃了一圈，笼在乳晕外面的牙印像是给他的博士印上了私有物品的标记。

啪啪的肉体相拍的声音，混合着黏腻体液的激荡声，博士称赞她的小猫是最棒的小猫。

阿看不太清博士的眼睛，因为汗液把博士的长发粘在了额头上，阿就去帮博士撩了一把头发，博士开心的啵叽一口她的猫。

两个人都在争抢着这场激烈性事的主动权，阿眼神发红发狠的抽插，每一次都从女穴中带出一摊水，还有穴口嫩红的软肉，然后下一秒又被狠狠撞了回去，肉穴讨好的贴在肉棒上挤压着，勾引着兽人操到最深处为止。

博士骑在小猫咪的身上一摇一晃，呻吟都被顶散的不成句，依旧扭着身体迎合着对方的抽插撞击，像是高雅的贵族在骑着她的赛马。

因为贵族的赛马永远也不会踩到她的主子的头上。

博士伸出手去，把她的小猫咪的脑袋护在怀里，然后身体向下使劲，把她的猫咪压在身下。

随着猫咪热烈快速的进出，博士再一次吻上喘着粗气的阿。

“今天让你射进来。”

End.


End file.
